The present invention relates generally to the field of push notifications, and more particularly to receiving secure push notifications from multiple tenant servers.
A push notification is the delivery of a message from a software application provider to a computing device without a specific request from the user of the computing device. An example push notification might be a weather alert sent to a smartphone based solely on the current weather conditions in the area where the smartphone is located. Since there is no request from a user, push notifications originate from the server from which the push notification is sent. An advantage of push notifications is that the technology does not require any specific applications to be open on the computing device in order to receive the push notification. This advantage allows alerts, social media updates, and the like, to be received even when the computing device is locked with no open applications.